


Tick tock

by Angelgod187



Series: The Davis Investigation (Part 1) [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deepthroating, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Light Dom/sub, Light Voyeurism, M/M, Mentions of Aftercare, Multiple Orgasms, Only Nines though, Pegging, Plot, Safewords, Safewords Used, Theres a bar table, mentions of chastity cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelgod187/pseuds/Angelgod187
Summary: Nines has joined up with the FBI to gain the answers he seeks
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: The Davis Investigation (Part 1) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790206
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Here is the calm before the storm! I will warn you now, the rest of the story is not going to be a nice ride. If this is where you stop due to future tags and such, thank you so much for checking this series out, it means the most to me! While you're still here, this was beta'd by the most wonderful [WickedWon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWon/pseuds/WickedWon), please go check out their stuff!
> 
> Now, on too the plot bunnies!

“Holy shit, I’m fucking a Federal Agent,” Gavin gasped, letting Nines man handle him against the door as it slammed shut behind them. Nines picked him up, smashing their lips together. 

“Forgot I took your cage off,” Nines gasped against his lips. Gavin moaned, throwing his head back against the door to arch his chest against his android’s seeking fingers. It had been so long since they had been together like this. 

“Fuck the cage,” Gavin groused, rubbing his erection against Nines’ thigh. “Please, babe, fuck me.”

“I can do that,” Nines breathlessly assured. 

Gavin was released for a heart stopping moment. His eyes flying open, only to see a coy smile on Nines’ lips. His hands shot out, flipping Gavin around, a hand flying up to his hair, smashing his face against the door. Gavin couldn’t help the groan, the show of force a massive turn on for his fucked up brain. 

Nines blanketed himself over Gavin’s back, smooshing his human harder against the unforgiving door. “Don’t move, Detective. I’ll be right back.”

Gavin nodded dumbly, not moving except to try and catch the air that was missing all of a sudden. Nines peeled himself off, leaving for the bedroom. More specifically, the closet. Gavin moaned, reminded of what was waiting in there for him. 

Nines was back, sneaking up on Gavin with that fucking stealth technology some asshole programed him with. Gavin jumped bad when hands reached around to unbutton his jeans. They slipped off his hips and down to the floor without any resistance. 

“Have you been eating?” Nines demanded, voice coming from down low. 

Gavin bit his lip to hold in the moan, imaging Nines' on his knees, ready to eat him out. “Yeah?”

“Gonna have to send Connor over to make sure you are eating while I’m away.”

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Gavin said, coming out of the haze of arousal at Con’s name being mentioned. 

“He’s got more than enough handler programming to go around,” Nines muttered. 

“Handler---? Oh, phuck!” Gavin banged his fist against the door, a wet tongue licking experimentally at his entrance. “N-Nines!” 

“Yes, love?”

“Don’t be a fucking tease, not tonight!” Gavin begged, thighs already shaking. He was sure to be cumming any second. 

“Only because you’ve been so good,” Nines whispered in his ear, Gavin’s whole body shivering in response. “And Gavin?”

Gavin could only groan in response, rubbing his ass against the monster cock about to be railing him against their door. 

“There is a couple outside watching our door,” Nines whispered, slamming home. 

Gavin bit his lip so hard he tasted copper. “No, wai-- Nines!” 

“They are amused by your obvious pleasure. Shall we give them a show?” Relentless as always, Nines set a brutal pace Gavin could barely keep up with. He knew he should be embarrassed about the loud sex noises being fucked out of him but he couldn’t. Not when Nines’ cock and minor voyeurism was pushing him over the edge almost immediately. He came hard, fast, release splattering against the door. 

Nines didn’t stop. Instead, he pressed tender kisses to Gavin’s shoulder, reaching around and taking his still softening cock in hand. Nines pumped in time with his thrusts, Gavin lost in a sea of sensations and pleasure as he twitched back to life. Unsure where to press or what rhythm to set, he gave himself over to Nines, letting his android do with him as he pleased. 

“I’m going to cum,” Nines whispered, thrusts becoming a one minded attack on his prostate. Gavin tried to claw his way out through the door, the pleasure too much for his battered body. 

Nines stilled all movement as he came, leaving Gavin high and dry on the edge, feeling the pulse of the androids dick in him. 

“Fuck, no, babe, please!” Gavin fucked himself between hand and cock, trying to push himself over the edge. 

Nines hissed, pulling out, “you’re too tight!”

“No, Nines!” Gavin protested, still rocking his hips back to try and impale himself again, lost in the haze of no pleasure. 

“On my face,” Nines demanded, flipping Gavin around again. Nines was back on his knees, mouth open, hand working quickly on Gavin. Gavin grabbed his androids hair, holding him close as he flew off the edge. Gavin refused to close his eyes, waves of pleasure racking his body as he painted Nines in splotches of white. 

Nines opened his eyes, blown out ice blue meeting hazy mint green. He reached up slowly, swiping a finger through Gavin’s spend and sticking his whole fucking finger in his mouth. 

“God, fuck you,” Gavin groaned, pulling Nines up by his jaw. Nines smiled wide, caging Gavin against the door, kissing him chastly. 

“I love you,” Nines whispered, reaching down to stroke himself. A clear promise that the evening was far from over. Gavin watched the hand speed up, Nines noticing where his gaze had wandered too. 

“I love you so much more,” Gavin promised, reaching up to wrap his arms around Nines’ neck, kissing him with everything else he couldn’t voice. He didn’t care that some of his own cum transferred to his face. Nines pulled away to pin him in place with a cocky smirk. 

“Wanna put that mouth to the test?” Nines asked, pushing down on his shoulders. Gavin happily got down on his knees. Nines spit on his own cock, rubbing it liberally all over. 

“Why do you do that?” Gavin wondered. 

“Sterilization,” Nines said. “Don’t want you getting sick.”

“Thanks, hun,” Gavin patted his androids thigh. 

“Ok, time for talking is over,” Nines grabbed him behind each ear, raising Gavin up and straight onto his cock. He didn’t choke Gavin, for which he was thankful. He needed some lead up to this deepthroat after the drought for the past few weeks. Nines in full control, it was bound to happen quick. Gavin gagged on the first attempt. Nines worked him back up and then down again. Slowly Gavin lost himself in the motions, floating in his own mind as Nines did with him what he wanted. 

Gavin didn’t have to think about Nines leaving for a few weeks to work with the asshole FBI agent. The new security clearances for working on his old case. The sociopathic humans that were apparently ramping up their army of androids and humans to capture him and fuck with his body like those mutilated androids. 

No. It was only the two of them, loving each other the way they knew how. 

Gavin swallowed around Nines when he came, tightening his throat to help his lover along. Nines thrust into it, head thrown back in his pleasure. Gavin didn’t mind that his lungs burned for air the longer Nines used him. He didn’t mind the new track of hot tears on his cheeks or cooling spit on his chin. He wanted to be good for Nines. 

Nines grabbed his throat tight, further choking Gavin. Slowly, he pulled out, groaning as he felt himself slip out of Gavin’s restricted orifice. Gavin gasped when released, trying to get his breath back. 

Calming fingers ran through his sweaty hair. “So good for me, Gavin. Do you have one more for me?”

If his straining erection wasn’t a clear enough sign, his eager nod was. Nines squatted down, gathering Gavin by his ass and standing. Gavin wrapped his legs around his androids waist, the monster cock sitting snugly in the cleft of his ass. Nines walked them over to the bar table, laying Gavin down. 

“You know,” Nines started, folding Gavin in half on the protesting table. His blue eyes looked white in the moonlight streaming through the window. “I wish sometimes I could produce semen so I could eat it out of you.”

Oh, what a picture that created. Gavin moaned, throwing his head to the side. “Oh, fuck, babe! Why would you even say that?!”

“I wanted to watch you squirm,” he admitted before ducking down and finishing what he started earlier. His tongue dove right into Gavin, no resistance after the pounding he took earlier. Instead, it left him pliant enough for that ninja tongue to brush right up to his prostate with no issues. Gavin was caged by his own legs, hands snatching out on either side to grip the table for dear life. 

Nines eventually moved up, sucking on his taint, balls and eventually moving to taking Gavin’s cock into his mouth. Gavin grab at his hair, fucking up into Nines’ mouth. 

“Fuck, Nines! Ba-babe, please,” he begs, so close. Nines doesn’t stop him, the sounds of suction pushing him over the edge for the third time. He bows over Nines head, groaning as he spilled down his throat. Boneless, he fell back onto the table, panting through the aftershocks of pleasure. 

Nines slurped off his softening cock, making Gavin twitch, overwhelmed and sensitive. Nines licked his lips, looking more like a cat who got the cream than an android created to incite fear. 

Gavin hid under the crook of his elbow, trying to calm himself down. Two hands on his upper thighs slowly scorched their way up till they were cupping his neck. Gavin had to remove his arm, Nines refusing to let him hide. 

Pulled up by his neck, Gavin was kissed within an inch of his life. It felt more like Nines was trying to devour then kiss him. It was clear Nines still wasn’t done. 

“No more,” Gavin begged. His body and mind were exhausted. He needed a moment to catch up. 

“One more,” Nines muttered, already pumping himself while scooting Gavin half off the table to line them up once more. 

“Nines—“

“Shhh,” Nines started to slip in. Gavin felt raw, which was unusual for the one round he’d been through. Everything felt too much, each thrust burning in the wrong way. Nothing Nines was doing was pleasurable anymore. 

“B--blue.”

Nines froze. He quickly pulled out and backed away, LED a hazardous red. “Gavin? What’s wrong?” He was being scanned but Gavin didn’t care. 

“I-I really can’t. I just want to eat and cuddle,” he admitted. 

Nines’ LED backed out to yellow, nodding. “Yeah, of course. Come on.”

Gavin let himself be led back to their bedroom on wobbly legs where Nines cared for him the rest of the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Welcome to the Michigan state FBI Headquarters,” Agent Fosters introduced, opening the door for Nines. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playing hard and fast with my idea of how the FBI works, hopefully that doesn't pull anyone out of the story

“Welcome to the Michigan state FBI Headquarters,” Agent Fosters introduced, opening the door for Nines. 

The skyscraper was circular, a subconscious way of showing unity, Nines figured. Much like the CyberLife headquarters, the center of the FBI building was empty air, each floor visible all the way up to the circular glass ceiling. On the ground floor, the FBI seal lay, people milling over it to get where they were going. It was so much like the cliche movies Nines was rather underwhelmed by. 

“This way,” Fosters waved, heading for the elevator. 

Nines did his own quick scan of the first floor. A cafeteria was in the far right, but otherwise it was an open floor plan for transversal between the many different elevators. Some only went so high up, lending the idea of special clearance needed to access those that led to higher floors. 

Agent Fosters headed straight for the only elevator that went all the way up. The door opened with a nice jingle. He swiped his badge, typed in a code and added a fingerprint. They went up to floor thirty six, near the top of the building. Nines followed the agent silently, scanning his surroundings. 

Up here, there were no open floor plans. The hallway Fosters led him down had branching corridors, scanners waiting on the side of each door. Fosters led him through several more secure doors, each needing an added layer of protection the further they went. 

“Sorry about all the red tape,” Fosters said. “My agents deal with large scale cults and we are bombarded with death threats and poor attempts at infiltration.”

“I don’t tire,” Nines reminded the human. “So don’t feel a need to think of my comfort.”

Fosters looked him over as the floor opened up. The floor dipped into a pocket, the cubicles half sized, flush with the higher ground above them. A number of both humans and androids were gathered together, all staring up at the hanging mass of TV’s synced to show a single live tv broadcast. There was no sound, but Nines didn’t need it. 

“Watching a job well done?” Nines asked. The news anchors face cut to B footage of a home covered in digital yellow tape, local and federal agents walking about. 

“Something like that,” Kelston muttered. 

An AX400 saw them first. She smiled, white hair a shock to see amongst the younger humans around her. “Hello!”

All the others turned as one, smiles breaking out as they took in Nines. 

“Everyone, Nines. Nines, everyone,” Agent Fosters arched his arm out in a grandiose gesture. 

“Hello,” Nines said, setting his arms behind his back, not knowing what else to do with them. 

“You’ll get to know everyone as we work together,” Fosters said, walking down into the pit. “Can we get the case files up on the screen? Get to work on this.”

And that’s how Nines spent the first half of his day, reviewing his old case files, connections the FBI team built out over their months of investigating, dead ends or trails gone cold. They talked with him about their reasoning behind certain turns they’d taken that was a blatant waste of time in Nines’ eyes. For others, it was eye opening. 

Once they’d had their piece, Nines was buzzing to add his. Nines touched the monitor to the mainframe. He added updated information to their case. Assumptions, new leads and a possible motive. 

“Gonna take us human’s the rest of the day to read this over,” Fosters muttered, squinting up at the screens. “Thank you, Nines. This is invaluable.”

He sat back, waiting. He answered the many questions as the only one who’d made contact with the group, multiple times, now. 

“You ever wonder if this ’Mary’ is a persona?” The AX400 who called herself Geanna asked, swiveling in her chair to see Nines reaction. “Her name seems chosen, but what if it isn’t the name she gave herself? What if it was assigned to her by someone within the organization?” 

Nines thought about the tinge of biblical references peppering the case so far and the potent name of ‘Mary’ in such context. 

“Hard to say,” he admitted. “It very well could, but there isn’t sufficient evidence to say more than that.”

“Let’s assume,” Fosters said, eyes closed as he worked through his train of thought. “That it’s important.”

“Then we are to assume she gave way to something important within the group,” Geanna said, getting to her feet, excited. “What if she was the first to try that new polymer?”

“We would need more than two with the faceplate removed to counter that,” Nines reminded her.

“Good point,” Agent Jake Rogers, the member from narcotics on loan from his department to help with the red ice ring front. “But from what you’ve seen, how many do you think they are capable of making?”

“Their replication of human faces is unparalleled for my weaker facial recognition software,” Nines admitted. “Half of Detroit could be androids parading around as humans for all I know.”

“Same for me,” Geanna admitted. “Looking over your footage, I thought I was looking at a human, till Mary’s face was removed.”

“Scanning bodies, then?” Fosters spoke up. “You can see the difference easily enough if you switched to full body scans, correct?”

Nines drew up short there. “Yes. It would be easier.”

“We have some technology on loan from CyberLife that gives us the capability to do mass sweeps of crowds,” Elgan, the AP700 interfacing to bring up the specs on the overhead screens. Nines scanes over the information, a tight bundle in his processors buildings up. 

“Is this not mass surveillance?”

“We aren’t looking for personal information,” Fosters was quick to answer. “So this falls within a blurry grey area we can utilize to get the information we need.”

Nines frowned. “So… don’t get caught?”

Fosters smiles, giving him a wink. “Catching on quick.” 

Nines hummed to himself. “From the rash of break ins and the high density siding they are collecting and outfitting, it's clear they are trying to keep me off their trail. Not till they need me for whatever plan they’ve been working towards. Yet that contradicts what Mary and Nameless told me.”

“Mass amounts of red ice to fund their experiments. Brainwashing lost androids to use as test subjects. The ability to perfectly replicate faces… all to use on you?” Fosters muttered to himself. 

“All of these people were ex-CyberLife employees,” Jake reminded the group. “I could do some more digging to see how involved with Nines-“

“They all had something to do with my or Connor’s design,” Nines easily filled in that blank. 

The room turned to him. 

“Those who were killed early on, anyway. The others, who knows? But there is strong statistical evidence that the group is based of the same team members.”

“Sounds like a fantastic place to start,'' Fosters said, giving everyone a look. Like a hive, they all got to work, searching through detailed databases, cross referencing all of those who've worked on the RK’s. 

Once a shortlist came together, he and Fosters split apart and came back to the start, deconstructing and analyzing different angels. It’s the first Nines had to use so much of his processing power for a case, trying to dissect both human and deviat android motives. Extrapolating information and theories from the others on the team, adding what he could. Slowly a plan came together by six that night. 

“I’ll take you to the hotel,” Fosters said, walking him back out. 

“There is really no need,” Nines promised. “I have the address.”

“Don’t want you getting caught, in case they’re trailing you,” Kelston insisted. “I’d offer dinner too, but that’s a moot point.”

Unable to deny without being rude, he simply nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

They were on week two of their mass surveillance of large Detroit gathering places. Malls, parks, squares, they switched day to day to try and capture any slip up from the group. They hadn’t caught anything so far, and if Nines was being honest, he was getting tired. He missed Gavin terribly and the lonely hotel bed left much to be desired. 

So when stuck in one of the two vehicles outfitted with the CyberLife android detection hardware, he threw himself into it. Nines stared at the scrolling screen of code, rather than the live feed the humans were glued too. He knew his limitations with facial recognition, and even if he didn’t, the faces were perfect replicas of random humans. 

None of what you see and half of what you hear, it would seem. 

They were at a larger park today, vehicles on either side of the expansive green landscape. It was windy, a perfect day for kite flying, which many were partaking in. Nines turned down his audio processors, focusing on the scrolling lines of code he was starting to see in his dreams.

A single line of code ripped Nines from his musing. He stopped the stream, racing back up to the line. 

“We got a hit,” he said, reaching over to the secondary set of screens separate from the live feed.

“What, how?” Kelston demanded, sitting back from his screen. “They would have showed up as a red box on the screen, we would have seen it!”

“Fatigue,” Nines reasoned, finding the time stamp. It was at the top right of the screen, for only three frames, but once paused, it was obvious. A human would have easily missed it. 

“Move the search ten degrees to the northeast,” Nines demanded, processors running hot as he tried to construct direction from those three frames. 

Fosters was quick, snapping the range over immediately. It took the hardware a precious few seconds to calibrate but as soon as it snapped into place, the red box glared off to the left. The android walked casually, knowing with its unique faceplate that it put all the humans around it at ease. 

“No,” Kelston stopped Nines with a hand to his shoulder. 

“No?” Nines demanded. 

“No, they want to draw you out. Geanna, go grab him. Take him to the others, don’t want them seeing Nines.”

“Yes, sir,” Geanna happily jumped out the back, casually racing across the lawn to their target.

“Don’t we need a search warrant?” Nines asked, watching from the live feed now. 

“The FBI has some more wiggle room than local law enforcement,” Fosters promised. “We are mostly pulling for questioning, at this point. They haven’t done anything wrong. Those who mutilated it did.”

“I see,” Nines said, watching as Geanna got the trust of the not-human, corralling it back towards the others. 

“She truly is a piece of work,” Elgan said with a shake of his head. “Everyone trusts the AX400’s implicitly. Gotta give the R&D of CyberLife facial building credit where it's due.”

Geanna got the android all the way up to the other side of the hill, the others waiting patiently to arrest him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hard to tell me that isn’t a human,” Elgan said, squinting at their subject. 
> 
> “Exactly,” Nines said.

There was something far too casual about the not-human sitting in the first floor interrogation room. The male presenting android was laid out in the chair, eyes roaming naturally without a phone or other visual stimuli. His foot bounced nervously and the chair creaked under the believable weight as he shifted around, uncomfortable. 

“Hard to tell me that isn’t a human,” Elgan said, squinting at their subject. 

“Exactly,” Nines said, arms crossed, glaring at the android. “As to why I’ve gotten myself into some hot water with my Captain.”

“You got into hot water because you withheld information from us,” Kelston said, coming into the room. “Elgan, you want to ask the questions?”

“Where is Geanna?” He asked, reaching out for the outdated manila folder. 

“We don’t want her further compromised, so you’re up.”

Elgan rolled his eyes with a smirk, leaving the room. Kelston stood at Nines’ left, taking up much the same stance.

_ “Hello,” _ Elgan greeted, his voice a little fuzzy through the system's speakers.  _ “How are you doing?” _

_ “Tired of sitting here,” _ the non-human said, sitting a little straighter.  _ “What can I do for you?” _

“Non-confrontational, wanting to help,” Nines noted aloud. “An old nanny bot?”

_ “We have a few questions, if you wouldn’t mind answering them,” _ Elgan said, taking his seat.  _ “My first question, does the new face plate hurt?” _

The android was clearly not ready for the line of questioning, startling back in its chair, a stilted harsh non-human movement. It relaxed quickly, a nervous smile on its lips.  _ “Excuse me?” _

_ “It doesn't bother you? To be wearing some human’s face?” _ Elgan asked, cocking his head to the side, a premeditated movement to make himself less threatening, Nines noted. 

_ “I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about,” _ the android said, clearly uncomfortable. 

“We can’t take the faceplate off without their consent or a warrant,” Nines said, knowing the boundaries even the FBI were bound within. “But why resist? The others seemed almost happy to remove or have it be removed. They wanted to show off how human they looked, till they didn’t.”

“Maybe because Elgan isn’t you?” Kelston muttered, rubbing at his chin. “They only reveal themselves to you? A directive given by a human?”

_ “We know what you are under there. You are wearing the face of a,” _ Elgan needlessly checked the paperwork.  _ “Mister Jonathan Haut.”  _

_ “That is me, yes,” _ the android insisted, but not upset. There was no sweat or increased breathing to show an aroused state of the body, another giveaway of the tubes and wires under the thin layer of synth-skin. 

_ “We both know it isn’t,” _ Elgan said. The android opened his mouth to start talking but the agent kept talking.  _ “Do you know a Robert Davis?” _

The android’s mouth clicked shut, eyes wide for a fraction of a second before pulling together in a good imitation of thought. 

“He knows Robert. But Robert can be known after the public press released by you,” Nines said, tapping an impatient finger, the android shaking his head. “It’s the older brother, John, we need.”

_ “Can’t say I do,” _ the android said with a shrug of his shoulders.  _ “Should I?” _

“We aren’t going to get anywhere,” Nines said, seeing through it all. “I should be the one conducting the interview.”

“We have to release the android,” Kelston argued. “We can’t let the group know you are working with us, it’ll blow up on us.”

“Releasing him is a risk no matter what,” Nines siad. “They know we can find them now, androids aren’t stupid. Geanna doesn’t have the hardware to find him and the engineers behind all of this will know that. Them knowing we have the scanners is more than enough motivation for them to push out of the shadows and execute their plan before we can find them first.”

Kelston ran a hand through his hair, stressed by being put on the spot. 

_ “So if I were to call this number, it would reach your wife? She would know you were at the park?” _ Elgan asked. 

The android froze, mouth agape. _ “No, I lied to her about where I was going,” _ the android leaned in, trying to be earnest. _ “Please don’t call her. She already suspects I’m cheating.” _

Elgan raised a single brow,  _ “oh, really?”  _

“Go in,” Kelston said, blowing out his pent up breath. 

“Thank you, sir,” Nines bypassed him, entering the room the next moment. In a single movement, he grabbed the pen Elgan was holding and threw it at the android. With unnatural precision, the android caught the object. The two officers glanced knowingly at once another. 

“I want a lawyer,” the other android said, dropping the act. “Or you can release me.”

“That black polymer has been placed under that new face mask, hasn’t it?” Nines said, leaning over the table.

“Lawyer,” the android spat back. 

“Come on, boy’s,” Kelston called from the doorway. “One moment, sir.”

Elgan and Nines filed out to the hallway. 

“Well good to know he shut down,” Kelston glared at Nines.

“We know he’s an android now,” Nines insisted. “A human would have died trying to catch the pen at the speed I threw it.”

“I wanted to do this without a warrant,” Kelston said, rubbing at his temple. “This makes things more complicated.”

“What, it's been simple up to this point?” Nines scoffed. “Look, something is off with this android. He is sticking to the script. I don’t know why he didn’t react seeing me, like the others did?”

“What if there  _ was _ infighting? Not with the humans, but the androids they recruited? So the others re-deviated? Broke from the group, got sloppy and that’s how you found them?” Elgan asked, hands on his hips. 

Nines thought about it. The others who confronted him had been… deranged. They carried a message that didn’t align with what was written in the notes. At the time, it seemed Mary and Nameless were still a part of the organization and were sent out to give them more time. What if they were closer to the android parading around as the store owner, who was closer to a human like state than the others? A message of their own, deviating from the organization who’d started to lose their grasp on the brainwashed androids. 

“Mary was the first to re-deviate?” Nines muttered. “Nameless followed her. The other I was confronted with re-deviated when he realized they left him to take the fall for the B&E. This one still believes. He won’t break from what he thinks is his code.”

“So all of that evidence around the three other androids is out the door,” Elgan said, following Nines’ train of thought. “So if we throw out what Nameless said, we never actually knew what the group wanted. She threw the trail off for them by being selfish, and they happened to stop killing and leaving notes?”

“Robert was released,” Kelston added, drawing attention. “They stopped killing after Robert was released. They had all the red ice they needed to fund the operation… They didn’t need the makers anymore, so kill them off and draw attention to Gavin, thus to you. Tempt you closer.”

“Then, when Robert was released to help, you gave them their ring leader back. Maybe he is pushing them too hard? Some broke under the pressure?” Nines said.

“We have another agent undercover to keep tabs on Robert,” Elgan argued. “She would have called it in a long time ago and we would have thrown him behind bars.”

Nines got a small pit in his stomach. “She an android?”

The federal agents shared a concerned look. “Yeah, she is.”

“Under the assumption she has been compromised, and you have been fed false information for months,” Nines started moving, heading back up to the pit. “That means that whatever they are planning, is ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, the rest of the series will take a turn into the darkness, so if this is where you leave, thank you so much for the comments and kudo's they mean the most to me!


End file.
